1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to memories and more specifically to a memory with increased write margin bitcells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasingly, newer generations of memories are using a lower supply voltage to reduce power consumption. The lower supply voltage when used to write a memory, however, degrades the performance of memory bitcells. By way of example, the lower supply voltage results in a lower write margin for the bitcells.
Conventionally, to maintain the write margin during a write operation, circuit designers have been forced to use a higher supply voltage. In other words, the minimum supply voltage required by the bitcell to have an acceptable write margin becomes the supply voltage for the memory resulting in higher power consumption.
A lower supply voltage can be used for the memory if the bitcell write margin can be improved. Thus, there is a need for a memory with an increased write margin bitcells.
Skilled artisans would appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.